


Price of War (ON HOLD)

by AliceD111



Category: Knights of the Eternal Throne - Fandom, Knights of the Fallen Empire - Fandom, Rise of the Emperor - Fandom, Rise of the Hutt Cartel, Shadow of Revan - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Family, Loss, Love, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceD111/pseuds/AliceD111
Summary: (Slow Updates)Maleena D'yson, a soldier of the Galactic Republic, a broken soul, shattered spirit, a dark past no one knows. Will she heal in meeting a certain someone on Ord Mantell? Only time will tell as Aric Jorgan unravels the mystery that is his new Commanding Officer...Also On WATTPAD





	1. Intro: Hyperspace Past

**Author's Note:**

> Since its the intro its REALLY short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick flash of calm before the storm as we begin the journey of Maleena D'yson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only the intro so its VERY short...
> 
> I SWEAR THE OTHER CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!!!

Maleena's POV

Hyperspace... everything seems calm here...but I know better... War, that's all there is anymore. All I am. -- My first day in the Academy. I walk off the shuttle with the rest of the Cadets and Privates. The landing pad is connected to a castle like structure, multiple towers each with cannons on the top. Along with many hover tanks and other weaponry surrounding the Academy. Before I can continue analyzing all of the weaponry, we are greeted by the Administrator, a few officers, a young woman, and a young man.

"CADETS FALL IN!!!" The cadets and I line up, a four person width and four line length.

"Cadets, Privates, welcome to the Academy of Carida where you will learn to be a soldier for the Galactic Republic. I am the Administrator here. All of you were the best in your training camps and we expect great things from you. This is Private First Class' Nathan D'yson and Katrea Fxen they are the best students we have. They will be your guides for the next few weeks." He points to the young man and woman.

The man named Nathan is a tan, tall and muscular young man. He has bright green eyes and chestnut hair in a military regulation buzz cut. ~~He is quite handsome actually~~...WAIT I DIDN'T THINK THAT! Anyway... Katrea is actually quite short and skinny, with porclin skin, dark blue eyes and her space black hair is in a low bun. She seems too...innocent I guess would be the word. To young. Though I can't really complain, I'm only nineteen.

D'yson and Fxen step forward and D'yson yells a command. "Cadets! Rank, Name, Age, and Specialization Sound Off!!!" One by one each cadet sounds off. "Private Aaron Gavex, eighteen, demolitions!" "Cadet Garn Frej, seventeen, medical!" "Cadet Zareena Udulla, Sixteen, engineering!" All the way to me. "Private Maleena Theros, Nineteen, and my specializations are forward assault, search and destroy, and recon."

"Three specializations Private?" Fxen finally speaks.

"Yes Private!" I say without hesitation. -- I'm pulled out of my memory as the shuttle jerks out of hyperspace, a blockade of ships firing at us. Ord Mantell... "Alright everybody hold on getting past this blockade is going to be tough." The pilot says through the intercom. "Just don't let that blockade be tougher then you Flight Lieutenant!" I yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit darker than what I'm used to...


	2. Meteor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleena's ship finally lands on Ord Mantell where she will meet two people that will change her life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya this chapter would be longer...

Maleena's POV

I'm the first one off of the shuttle, I stop to look at my surroundings, just as I was trained to do. I locate the man I'm supposed to meet. He is VERY tall and muscular and dark skinned, his hair shaved into lines on his head. We can't forget the Havoc Squad symbol and colors proudly decorating his armor. I stop three paces away from him and salute, a walker right behind him, our transportation. Once on the walker I sit next to him in silence when another memory surfaces-- "Alright everyone for this exercise we will split into two teams. D'yson, Fxen! You're team leaders!" "Understood sir." they say in unison. "Choose your team from the Cadets or Privates. Fxen you're first." 

"Fun, alright who to choose who to choose... Cadet um Frej right Garn Frej the medic?" She points to the younger man next to me. Red-orange curly short hair, green eyes, freckles dotting his face. He's short and skinny with pail skin. I've seen him in medical training he is very good at what he does. "Uhh yes Private that's right. Cadet Garn Frej, didn't think you would remember." Fxen just smiles at the young red head. "I try my best. Your turn D'yson"

"Right." He seems to do a quick scan of us, his eyes resting on me. "Theros, you're with me. I need a heavy hitter and from what I've heard, you more than qualify. Lets find out, shall we." "Happily sir." I walk over to him and continue to watch them choose. "Fxen got anyone?"

"Hold your varactyl's D'yson, I'm thinking. Hm, I'll take Udulla, never know when we'll need an engineer. How 'bout it?" Fxen looks at Zareena. Zareena is my roommate along with someone else, we don't know who though. Haven't been to our room yet. I've also known her most of my life. Zareena is barely taller then Fxen. Zareena is quite muscular for her size though. Her skin is a caff brown and her hair is blood red with silver looking eyes. "Uh, y-yes sir." Did I mention she's shy?

"Alright I'll take Aaron Gavex, with a demolitions expert you will really need your engineer and medic Katrea." Fxen glares at D'yson her icy blue eyes actually feel like they're putting the fear of the Gods into the soul of whoever it is bestowed upon. I see in the corner of my eye that D'yson flinched, can't say I blame him. "You wish D'yson, my team won't even let you touch our mechanics, and you wont get a hit on my team either." A small smirk on D'yson's face. "Heh, we'll see. Might be hard to do that when I got under your skin with words only. Anyway come over here Gavex." Fxen is still glaring, but I try to Ignore it as Aaron comes over to us and-WOW HE'S TALL, I MEAN LOOK AT THAT! HE'S TOWERING OVER THE INSTRUCTOR AND D'YSON! Okay, sorry... Let me try that again, Aaron is...by looking at him, I'd guess around 6'9. He looks really strong to. He has slicked back dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He seems like the strong silent type but hey I could be wrong!

After a few more minutes, both teams are assembled. Fxen seemed to take a lot of medics, technicians and other supporting roles with few soldiers, where D'yson barely had any support with a lot of fire power. Both teams are then loaded onto separate walkers. While inside we're supposed to make a MOP before we get to the AO-- I hear a voice on my right snap me back to reality.

"Ah, there's not a feeling in this galaxy like riding a hundred-tonne walker right through the middle of a combat zone huh, kid?" I was about to reply when the pilot came through the intercom. Approaching Drelliad Village sir. Scopes show small arms fire and enemy movements in all quarters, Separatists are definitely moving on the objective." with a smirk the man next to me leans back in a more comfortable position. "Another beautiful day on Ord Mantell! You excited kid? Nervous? You know, you're the first new entry to Havoc Squad in some time." I want to say I'm not a kid, but I know my place, but I know if Katrea was here she would make a snappish remark. "I've got nothing to be worried about-fighting is my life." He shifts again. "Confidence, I like it! Ya know getting transferred to Havoc at your age is nothing to sneeze at. What are ya 18?" I look at him with raised eyebrow. "Actually, I'm 30." He looks at me with a shocked expression. I'm not bothered by it, everyone says that I look young. My amber hair is usually why they think I'm that young, that or my light brown eyes. Everyone says I have innocent looking eyes. My high cheekbones make me look younger rather than older. "You look much younger, I didn't get to read your file so I didn't know your age. Anyway, I'm Lieutenant Bex Kolos, but everyone in Havoc calls me Gearbox- we're a tight unit you'll like it with us." I give him a small smile. "Sergeant Maleena D'yson sir, but you probably all ready knew that."

He looks at me and shifts again facing me, well as much as you can in this walker. "So, D'yson got a nickname for us to call ya?" I think for a bit, not sure if I should say it. Every time I here it I think of- No it's been two years I need to let it go. "Meteor." Gearbox looks at you with a smirk. "How'd you get that nickname?" I let out a breathy laugh "In my first week of the Academy I won in hand-to-hand against one of the higher ranking guys, punched him so hard it broke his nose. Went straight down. He called me Meteor ever since, and it stuck." Gearbox busted out laughing. "I assume he didn't like ya very much after that. I would be pissed if someone broke my nose...In training anyway." It takes all I have not to get lost in another memory. "He did at first, but I was his girlfriends best friend. So he had to deal with me more, he warmed up to me again...eventually."

"Alright as much as I'd like to hear more about this let me tell you why we're here. We-." Suddenly the walker shakes, a small explosion further down. A warning light flashed. My ears are ringing, so I don't hear the driver until he gets cut off. "Driver? Driver!?! Blast it he's down! Separatists aren't supposed to have armor piercing missiles. They'll destroy every convoy that passes through here!" I walk over to him with fire in my eyes. Adrenalin was starting to kick in. "The seps want trouble, let's give 'em some!" "Sounds good to me kid!"

Aric's POV

 

A woman walks in, her hair in a ponytail with some hair still in her face. She's tall, probably as tall as me. She's muddy and sweaty. An assault cannon at her back. She looks young, really young. Great. Must be the rookie I have to deal with. "Ah Meteor!" Kolos calls out. Another nickname, great. 

 

-A few minutes later-

 

"I have one last introduction to make. This is Lieutenant Aric Jorgan-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHH IM SO EXCITED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!
> 
> MOP: Military Operation Plan  
> AO: Area of Operations


	3. Note!!!

This story is temporarily on hold. I've decided to start focusing on one story at a time and the one I'm currently focusing on is Blue Dagger, when it is completed I will continue other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...So a lot darker than I'm used to :P


End file.
